With continuous development of semiconductor technology, feature size of current semiconductor devices has become very small and how to further increase the number of semiconductor devices in two-dimensional packaging structures has also become increasingly difficult. Therefore, three-dimensional packaging has become a method to effectively improve the integration degree of chips.
Currently, three-dimensional packaging includes gold-wire-bonded die stacking, package stacking, and three-dimensional stacking based on through silicon via (TSV). Among them, the three-dimensional stacking technique using TSV has demonstrated the following three advantages: (1) the integration density may be high; (2) the length of electrical interconnections may be greatly reduced and, thus, problems such as signal delay frequently occurring in two-dimensional system-on-chip (SOC) may be solved; (3) the packaged chip may have multiple functions by integrating chips with different functionalities (such as RF, RAM, logic, MEMS, imaging transistor, etc.) using the TSV technique. Therefore, the three-dimensional package stacking technique based on TSV interconnections is becoming a more popular chip packaging technique.
However, the performance of semiconductor structures formed by the TSV technique may still need to be improved. The disclosed fabrication method and device structure in the present disclosure are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.